


All These Things That I've Done

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oisuga Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren’t you going to ask what I wished for?” Oikawa asked in a teasing voice.</p><p>“No. It won’t come true if you told me right?” Suga said back innocently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Things That I've Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, this is my installment for Oisuga week~  
> Sorry it's late, but only a day... Everything else will probably be a day late...
> 
> I actually haven't written in 10,000 years so I'm pretty rusty, but I really love this pairing ^^
> 
> (Also I don't know how to title, I was just listening to a song and boom, the title)

“You know…”  
“What?”  
“I love you.”

Suga turned over to see Oikawa with a soft smile and a look in his eye that made the silver haired boy’s stomach turn. Not in a bad way of course, but considering it was one in the morning and Oikawa’s eyes were full of adventure, Suga wasn’t too hyped.  
With a faint sigh, Suga sat up in the shared bed and looked down at Oikawa.  
“Where to?”

The two boys sat down in the slightly damp grass. It was almost one thirty by the time they reached their destination. The sky was clear but only part of the moon was visible. Suga looked at his boyfriend and saw stars in his eyes. Oikawa had a smile on his face that he probably wasn’t aware of as his face was turned towards the heavens.

Oikawa glanced at the boy next to him and laughed.

“Kou-chan you’re not even looking!”

Suga grinned and bumped Oikawa with his shoulder before looking up at the sky. Their hands found each other and their fingers intertwined. Suga wasn’t sure what he was looking at. He didn’t know the significance of the stars like Oikawa did, but he enjoyed sharing this passion of his.

At that moment Oikawa gripped Suga’s hand and pointed somewhere into the night.

“Kou-chan, Kou-chan! Look!”

Suga followed where Oikawa was pointing to see a-

“It’s a shooting star Kou-chan! Make a wish!”

Suga watched the dark haired boy from the corner to see his eyes screwed shut with a look of concentration on his face. After looking for another moment Suga followed his example and made a wish. It was a brief wish but it held a lot of meaning nonetheless. Oikawa hummed and when Suga faced him, he saw a dazzling smile. 

“Aren’t you going to ask what I wished for?” Oikawa asked in a teasing voice.

“No. It won’t come true if you told me right?” Suga said back innocently.

“... Well yeah but I wanted you to ask me!”

“...”

Oikawa’s cheeks were puffed out in false irritation. Suga laughed, and Oikawa flushed.

“... I love you too, Tooru.”


End file.
